Cuando te quitan lo que mas amas
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: La muerte de ciertas personas puede provocar efectos poderosos... incluso en aquellos que brindan sonrisas a una aldea entera...One Shot.


Espero que les guste, hacia MUCHIIIIIIIISIMO tiempo que no escribia algo que no fuera comedia... bueno ahi lo tienen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One Shot:

Destruye lo que los mantiene unidos y destruiras su espíritu para siempre…

La lluvia caia fuertemente, un hombre vestido de negro miraba a otro cuyo rostro era como el de una serpiente. Los ojos de esos 2 extraños parecían expresar el mismo deseo de venganza hacia un enemigo en común.

- Recuerda, el zorro, la bestia, el perro… elimínalos, no los mates, solo destrózalos por dentro y esa aldea habrá perdido la alegría...- dijo el hombre vestido de negro.

- ¿Qué hay de los Hyuuga y de la Hokage?

- No te preocupes por ellos… Tsunade estará amarrada de manos con esto… solo asegúrate que esos a los que he nombrado sufran

- Claro…

Los 2 hombres sonrieron y la lluvia seso, el viento estaba cada vez mas fuerte, el que tenia cara de serpiente miro a su derecha.

- Se aproxima una tormenta…

Y un relámpago cayo y tan rápido como eso sucedió los 2 desaparecieron dejando un extraño humo en donde solían estar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un campo de entrenamiento, de una aldea escondida entre la hojas, un muchacho rubio se mantenía entrenando, golpeaba cada vez mas duro, mas fuerte, mas rencoroso, lagrimas bajaban por su rostro y sus ojos expresaban enojo.

- ¡Iruka sensei!

Grito una última vez y de un puñetazo despedazo un árbol en mil pedazos. Su puño chorreaba sangre, pero el dolor no importaba, el dolor no es un limitante.

- …

_Se lo que piensas…_

El muchacho levanto su mirada, la luna estaba brillando de una gran manera.

_Maito Gai, Iruka Umino, Kakashi Hatake__, Hana Inozuka__…__ jaja… __¿son muchos no crees?_

- Cállate…- dijo el rubio.

_Son demasiados, no fuiste el único que perdió a alguien__…_

- ¡¿Qué te calles?!

Naruto lanzo un golpe a un enemigo invicible y apretó sus dientes lo mas que pudo. Sabia a la perfección que nunca podría evitarlo, en tanto ese demonio viviera en su interior el seria torturado por sus palabras.

_No me culpes, culpalos a ellos, los que mataron a tus amigos, los que te miran de mala gana, como si fueras una escoria… la verdad es que si lo eres… pero tu no debes creerlo… ¿o si?_

- ¡¡¡Cállate!!!

Naruto se llevo sus manos a su cabeza y grito con fuerza el nombre de aquel que considero su padre, el de Iruka.

_Y pensar que esa chica Haruno ya no esta a tu lado por un inútil intento de salvar al Uchiha… o esa Hyuuga… jaja, lo dio todo por ti… una gran perdida de tiempo…_

Naruto levanto su puño en ira y miro al cielo maldiciendo el nombre del Cuarto Hokage, el nombre de quien le dio ese demonio, el nombre que le perteneció a su padre real.

Acto seguido miro a su izquierda y camino fuera de ese lugar, vagando por ahí, con la mirada baja.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lee estaba acostado en el piso, un monton de sangre brotaba de su frente y casi todo su cuerpo tenia heridas graves, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo. Tenten miraba preocupada a su amigo, a ella también le afecto la noticia, pero Lee estaba mas cercano a Gai de lo que cualquier otro estaba. Neji miro a Lee, por primera vez extrañaba escuchar la molesta voz del cejotas.

- ¿estas bien?- pregunto Tenten ofreciéndole su mano para que Lee se pusiera de pie.

- …- Lee ni noto que la mano estaba ahí.

Neji arqueo una ceja y miro el rostro de Lee. Estaba frio, era un rostro muerto.

- … me rindo…- dijo Lee en voz baja.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Tenten saltando en sorpresa.

- Neji, tu ganas… me rindo…- dijo Lee con voz queda.

Neji abrió sus ojos y se enfureció, el echo que Lee se rinda simplemente no es bueno, ismplemente no es correcto.

- Lee, ponte de pie- dijo Neji.

- …- Lee no le respondió.

- ¡He dicho que te pongas de pie!

- No, tenias razón Tenten… es imposible, yo no soy un genio…

- Vamos Lee, yo no me refería a eso…

- Si te referías a eso… es exactamente a lo que te referías…

Lee se puso de pie y camino hacia las afueras de la aldea. Tenten miro el suelo, deseando tragarse sus palabras, Lee era la persona que mas amaba en este mundo, pero ahora sabia que todo lo que ella dijo tenia un precio y ahora lo estaba pagando. Neji solo miro tristemente el pesado caminar de su amigo y al instante lo supo, ese chico jamás volveria a ser el mismo Lee de antes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El mismo hombre vestido de negro los esperaba en las afueras. Lee y Naruto llegaron a ese lugar por pura suerte y por haceres del destino, lo que mas te guste. El echo es que ese hombre de negro sonreía y mucho al ver a esos 2.

- ¿buscan un nuevo significado para sus vidas?

Naruto miro con extrañeza a ese sujeto, sus ojos rojos inspiraban miedo y recuerdos de cierto amigo suyo. Lee por su parte solo miraba el suelo aun deprimido.

- Un hombre llamado Orochimaru fue quien mato a la gente que aman, pero despreocúpense, yo ya lo elimine…

Naruto y Lee cerraron sus puño con mucha fuerza. El hombre de negro omitió la parte en la que el y Orochimaru habían planeado esto.

- Tengo un lugar dentro de mi organización, se llama Akatsuki…y creo sinceramente… que ustedes 2, tienen potencial para estar ahí…

Naruto miro a otro lado, Lee cerro sus puños.

- No tienen que decir nada… ya los acepto…

El hombre se agacho y abrazo a los 2 genins. Naruto y Lee se sintieron extrañamente calidos, sin notar que el hombre de negro sonreía.

- Vámonos… - se detiene y los mira una ultima vez- … mi nombre es Madara Uchiha y soy su nuevo sensei…

Y esta fue la historia de los 2 miembros de Akatsuki que destruyeron con toda la aldea de Konoha en cuestión de 3 años. No entrare en detalles ni dire como fue ese infierno al que llamaron entrenamiento, solo dire que agradesco haberlo sobrevivido hasta ahora… mi nombre es Jiraya y este es mi ultimo libro¿corto no?... ellos se aproximan y se que no voy a poder salir adelante… aunque en estos mis ultimos minutos me pregunto… ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si hubiese sido yo quien entrenase a Naruto?... ¿Qué si todos ellos no hubieran muerto?... jaja… me suena a nueva historia…


End file.
